


人體實驗

by Amosink



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: 還是復健文我深愛著古雷。不知道有沒有寫出古雷一直認為自己與眾不同但是到頭來他也只是凡人這點，他會失控，他會犯錯，他會害怕，他會逃避，他也會懊悔，會自責，會流淚。我...我跟古雷阿罵們是同一陣營的喔。





	人體實驗

古雷看著眼前的裝置，他身上連結著感應紙，手腕配戴著拘束器，當廣播開始倒數時他不可控制地心跳加速，這點微小的變化都被如實地記錄下來。  
  
「第七次改進，第六十二次測驗開始，十、九、八、七、六、五、四、三、二、一，開始。」  
  
機械式的女聲話語結束，隨著槍響下一刻古雷的胸口劇烈疼痛，侵肌透骨的冰冷擴散至全身，宛如刀割、針扎般刺進骨頭，古雷咬牙切齒，因為疼痛帶來扭曲的面孔顯得猙獰。  
  
內心深處開始叫囂著燃燒吧、燃燒起來！  
  
「古雷，燃燒得起來嗎？」  
  
瞇著眼睛，在冰磚中的古雷緊鎖眉頭不語，不一會冰開始冒起白煙，下一秒實驗室充斥白霧，不一會中央的冰只剩下融化的水，全身溼透的古雷默默站著，身上還散發著熱氣，他微微喘著氣，忍耐著體內的躁動。  
  
「失敗了啊，不過比之前好。」博士的聲音從擴音器傳來。  
  
「古雷，再一次。」  
  
「好的，博士。」古雷答應。  
  
※ ※ ※  
  
成為博士的研究生，古雷百分百認為是自己的才能被看中，他是全年級，甚至說綜觀前十幾屆下來最優秀的學生也不為過。  
  
「你是燃燒者吧？」  
  
博士的話語讓古雷渾身發冷，正準備反駁時，卻聽博士繼續說：「我最近在研究如何測驗出燃燒者與普通人的差異，你每天用過的水杯我都有採樣，測驗結果呈現陽性反應，所以你不用多說了。」  
  
古雷第一次感到喉嚨乾澀，他最見不得人的秘密、最想要埋葬的事實被毫不留情地揭開，他第一次對眼前的老人感到害怕。  
  
「您要舉報我嗎？」古雷低著頭問，高大的肩膀猶如喪家之犬垂下。  
  
「舉報？沒這回事，你是燃燒者可幫大忙了。」博士摸了摸鬍子，道：「更何況你的才智丟到隔離所太屈才了，別看我這樣，我也是愛才的人喔。」  
  
「太感謝您了。」古雷道謝，藏在瀏海下的眼放鬆。  
  
「沒事，能說說你是什麼時候成為燃燒者的嗎？」博士像是閒話家常一般詢問，古雷愣了會，在博士的注視下不自然地敘述起。  
  
他跟許多燃燒者覺醒不一樣，他並沒有遇到任何痛苦的事情。  
  
那時，他只是一個人在看星星。  
  
都市的光害無法欣賞星辰，根據廣播那天會有百年流星群，還是大學生的他一個人騎著機車到山區，在涼亭附近停好車，夜裡的山帶著些冷意，古雷把薄外套的拉鍊拉滿，走到涼亭旁的欄杆，望向夜幕。  
  
夜晚的山是寧靜的，古雷很享受只有蟲鳴的空間。  
  
帶著寒意的風吹來，他抖了肩膀，此時第一顆流星正好閃過夜空，古雷睜大眼，不想錯過難得一見的景色。一顆、一顆美麗的流星劃過，反射在暗紅的眼瞳上。  
  
他看著流星雨想到人們說在流星雨下許願就能實現願望，古雷笑出聲來，因為流星雨只是天文的輻射現象，雖然美麗，也不過是流星體的碎片，不過要是他的話，他許願願未來──  
  
古雷開始口乾舌燥，打斷了他的思緒，感到有些熱，用手扇著風，受不了地脫下外套。流星雨還在繼續，但是他已無暇欣賞，捂著胸口，難受地跪倒在地上開始大口喘氣，熱汗佈滿全身，體內開始有陌生的渴望。  
  
好熱、好痛苦、想要燒──  
  
**不可以。**在古雷意識到自己即將成為什麼之前，他壓下慾望，痛苦不以的他瞇起眼，驚見左手的掌心冒出了一撮火苗。  
  
愣愣地看著手中的火焰，在火光照射下，他的面容慘白。驚慌地來來回回翻著手掌，看著貼合手冒出的火焰，古雷摀住手，抱緊顫抖的自己，克制地把火焰徹底熄滅。  
  
古雷呆坐在涼亭外。  
  
當他回過神來以後，入目眼簾的是日出，日光漸漸溫暖大地下，古雷的心卻是一片冰冷。  
  
他靜靜看著日出，眼裡滿是淚水，淚劃過臉頰，滴落到地上後消失。  
  
※ ※ ※  
  
「因為流星雨而誘發的嗎？或是巧合？」博士猜想著，古雷默默搖頭，表示自己無從知曉。  
  
「之後一次也沒有燃燒過？」  
  
「一次也沒有。」古雷的回答引起博士的興趣，如果古雷說的是實話，那麼古雷作為燃燒者是非常特別的存在，沒有燃燒者能忽視燃燒的本能。  
  
「博士，我相信燃燒者是可以治癒的，只是還沒找到治癒的方法。」古雷抓緊手臂說，自從突變成燃燒者以後，他便深信著自己一定可以找出治好燃燒者的方法，至於為什麼？因為他是優秀的，他一定可以找出治好自己的方法。  
  
「嗯。」博士看著他，沒有認同也沒有反駁。  
  
「接下來有些實驗想麻煩古雷你的協助，明天照常過來實驗室。」  
  
古雷過了很久才知道根本沒有什麼測驗燃燒者的儀器，博士當初完全是瞎貓碰到死耗子。  
  
※ ※ ※  
  
「第十三次改進，第四次測驗開始，十、九、八、七、六、五、四、三、二、一，開始。」  
  
古雷想要大吼，把冰冷從身上驅逐開來，不停被燃燒的聲音騷擾，驅使燃燒一切，任由自己的理智離去──  
  
冰化了，古雷低著頭喘氣不語，嘴唇發青的他緊緊握著左臂，他的狀況很不好。  
  
博士在隔離玻璃外看著古雷，然後看回手上的數據，他所發明的冷凍槍在理論上是可行的，在其他燃燒者身上都能做到有效的壓制，唯獨在古雷身上豈不了有效作用。  
  
古雷是特別的，或著說，古雷的燃燒能力特別強大，博士假設有燃燒者跟古雷一樣強大，甚至更強，萬一對方是燃燒者至上主義或是恐怖份子的話，冷凍槍不起作用的後果不堪設想。  
  
「古雷，休息一會再一次，可以嗎？」博士對著麥克風說。  
  
古雷抬起頭來，溼透的金髮塌在臉上，他豪不在意，蒼白的臉上露出淺淺的微笑，道：「沒有問題，博士。」  
  
博士看著古雷蒼白的臉龐，他在古雷身上還發現與其他燃燒者不同的一點，在這麼多測驗中，古雷從來沒有失控噴發出任何火焰，難以想像高大的年輕人用了多大的自制力才控制得了。  
  
可憐啊，博士想。  
  
第五次、第六次、第七次、第八次、第九次、第十次……  
  
古雷忍受著一次又一次的實驗，他堅信著自己這麼做都是為了治癒燃燒者，只要博士研究出更多數據，他就離治癒自己更進一步。  
  
當一小撮火苗從左臂冒出時，古雷驚慌失措地要博士馬上再對準他發射一次冷凍槍。  
  
「不行，你還沒恢復過來，再次發射的話你會有生命危險。」博士拒絕。  
  
這種時候還管什麼啊？！古雷無暇顧忌，他要失控了，他好想要燃燒，把一切都燒盡……  
  
**為什麼要堅持呢？遵從燃燒不好嗎？**  
  
當然不好！  
  
※ ※ ※  
  
他在哭喊，滿滿的火焰包圍著年幼的他。  
  
剛才他還在教室玩著積木，下一秒整間教室都陷入火海，他不知道發生什麼事，他只知道他好害怕，他的臉頰好燙，他的全身都好燙，懵懂的他還不知道，他就要被燒死了。  
  
「這裡發現了孩子！」有人找到他了，來人把他抱起來，裏上一層厚厚的防火毯逃出變成火場的幼兒園。  
  
他倖存下來了，幼兒園有一半他的同學卻都被燒死。他被安置在兒童醫院，很長一段時間他接受著心理治療，一直到初中。  
  
等古雷再大一點的時候，青年的他找到以前的報導，報導上寫著幼兒園縱火的始作俑者是跟他一樣大的孩子。對方因為一塊餅乾沒有吃到而哭鬧，卻突然覺醒成為燃燒者，失控下釀成悲劇。  
  
那個孩子最後判決終身監禁。  
  
火焰是自己的能力，就像手腳一樣，為什麼這些燃燒者不能好好控制自己？尚年輕的他想著，他認為害死這麼多人的燃燒者，不論歲數，都應該死刑。  
  
※ ※ ※  
  
**開什麼玩笑！**  
  
**開什麼玩笑！！！**  
  
**好好地控制自己，這麼簡單的事情都不會嗎！**  
  
兩眼放空地看著蒼白的天花板，全身溼透的古雷不知道自己身上是溶化的冰或是他自己的汗水，而他的左手發燙，不停冒著熱煙。  
  
「古雷。」  
  
「古雷？」  
  
「古雷！」  
  
古雷扭過頭，有氣無力地望像玻璃牆外的博士。  
  
「古雷，你不必如此壓抑，你所待的研究室能防止高溫燃燒，你無須害怕。」博士說，他第一次擔憂地看著古雷。  
  
古雷扯了扯沒有血色的唇，他說：「我沒關係的，博士。」  
  
博士沉默，最後只是沉重地對著麥克風說這次實驗結束，待他調整好新的數據後開始。  
  
※ ※ ※  
  
在治癒燃燒者的研究上古雷遇到了瓶頸。  
  
基因突變？不是。  
  
隱性基因？不是。  
  
外力造成？畫上問號。  
  
完全研究不出任何原因。古雷抓著自己的腦袋，煩惱地推開椅子，他的論文題目是關於治癒燃燒者，他卻一點進展也沒有。  
  
神學、科學、心理暗示、民俗療法，全都沒用。  
  
「古雷，你換個論文題目吧。」博士如此跟他說，自從燃燒者出現以來，沒有任何人研究出如何治癒燃燒者。  
  
「我不想放棄，博士。」古雷雖然消沈，但他沒放棄，他的字典裡面沒有放棄，燃燒者一定是有什麼跟普通人不一樣的地方沒被發現。  
  
博士只是提醒他小心交不出論文。  
  
※ ※ ※  
  
古雷做了夢，他夢到恆星。  
  
※ ※ ※  
  
「我發現了，燃燒者與一般人不同的地方！」總是溫和柔順的聲音此時帶著興奮的顫抖，古雷帶著他的研究攤在桌上，從投影桌拉出虛幻的立體影像，指著地球剖面圖。  
  
「燃燒者與地核裡發出的波長會產生共鳴！」古雷掛著黑眼圈，臉上卻一點倦容都沒有，他的發現是何德何能的重要，只要抓到方向研究，治癒燃燒者指日可待。  
  
博士看著眼前的年輕人竟然能靠著一己之力發現燃燒者與地心的關係，讚賞的同時嘆息。  
  
長時間的相處之下，德烏斯博士對古雷產生了愛惜之心，同時哀嘆眼前的天才坎坷的命運，他斟酌什麼時機點說出真相對古雷比較好。  
  
「博士？」  
  
「古雷，今天的實驗也拜託你了。」  
  
古雷看著博士的背影，奇怪博士的反應，為什麼一點驚訝都沒有？他的研究不對嗎？哪裡錯了？他的研究一定沒錯，千真萬確，那麼為什麼博士的反應如此……平淡。  
  
彷彿博士早就知道一般。  
  
※ ※ ※  
  
「第二十一次改進，第一次測驗開始，十、九、八、七、六、五、四、三、二、一，開始。」  
  
博士看著被困在冰中的古雷，已經經過十分鐘，沒有任何動靜。  
  
「古雷，能聽到我說話嗎？」  
  
「古雷，再五分鐘後解凍。」觀測著古雷的身體數據，因為冰凍的原因數值下降，卻不到生命危險的地步，算是成功了嗎？  
  
博士沒有欣喜，他總覺得哪裡不對。  
  
冰中的古雷在極力克制燃燒的慾望，冰就像觸媒一般，讓燃燒的聲音更猛烈，以往古雷都能控制住讓自己不起火燃燒，但是這次體內的能量像要嘔吐一般，就要失控了。  
  
他聽到像是孩童嘻笑的聲音，他不知道那是什麼，只知道那聲音就像惡魔的低語不停引誘著他燃燒。  
  
閉嘴，走開，滾開，離我遠一點。  
  
古雷渾身顫抖起來，全身開始冒起熱煙，裹著他的冰化成了水又變成了水蒸氣。  
  
博士看著隔離玻璃內的古雷，古雷的身體數據急降，測驗器發出警告，實驗體出現生命衰弱跡象。  
  
「古雷，不要忍耐，釋放出來！」  
  
「古雷！」博士看著渾身發紅的年輕人，他第一次感到束手無策，到底為什麼要隱忍到如此？愚蠢的固執！憤慨的博士討厭感到焦急的自己，這不是他的作風。  
  
「愚蠢的傢伙⋯⋯」忍不住誶罵，博士開始操作著機械，不做點什麼的話，古雷說不定會死。  
  
搶救途中，古雷最後恍惚的看向天花板，接著意識陷入黑暗。  
  
※ ※ ※  
  
好熱，全身都炙熱得令人難受，他睜開眼，滿目的火焰充斥眼珠，他又夢到恆星了。被火焰包覆著，他想到年幼時的場景，與之不同的是他沒有被燒死。  
  
耳邊再次傳來鈴鐺般的笑聲，隨著笑聲越大，火焰越旺盛，古雷忍不住摀住耳朵，他不想聽。  
  
快停下，離我遠點。  
  
**我們只是想燃燒——**  
  
閉嘴。  
  
**幫助我們吧——**  
  
走開。  
  
古雷近乎崩潰，為什麼他一直聽到這些聲音，為什麼強迫他去燃燒。  
  
燃燒很可怕，燃燒會死很多人。大樓一瞬間被火海淹沒，尖叫聲四面八方傳來、一處又一處的地方爆炸；列車突然之間充斥火焰進入月台，巨大的爆炸聲隨之而來；激進燃燒份子宣稱他們是被神選之人，他們要燒盡一切⋯⋯  
  
**燃燒吧——**  
  
古雷絕望地問：「你們到底是什麼東西？」  
  
睜開眼，映入眼簾的是一片模糊。  
  
緩緩地吐納，古雷眨了眼，茫然地想自己在哪。  
  
「佛塞特先生？太好了，您醒來了，這裡有杯水，您等等，我去叫醫生來。」陌生的女聲從旁邊傳來。  
  
茫然地看著手中的杯子，把水杯一飲而盡以後古雷眨了眨眼，終於看清楚以後觀察起房間，是單人病房，自己的手上還插著點滴。  
  
夢境歷歷在目，古雷想見博士。  
  
※ ※ ※  
  
「你昏迷不醒又發高燒了一星期。」博士聽聞古雷醒來後趕到醫院，一進到病房開門見山地對著病床上的古雷說。  
  
「博士，謝謝您。」古雷低著頭道謝。  
  
「一部分也是我的錯，以後不需要你幫助了，數據都有了。」博士說。  
  
沈默環繞在病房之中，拉下來的窗簾抵擋了絕大多數的陽光，只有一道微光被允許從縫隙鑽進來，照射在蒼白的牆上。  
  
「你說吧。」博士打破沈默。  
  
古雷看著博士，博士淡定地回望有些駭人的紅眼。沈默沒有維持多久，年輕的一方首先開口，軟綿又壓抑地說：「博士，您知道燃燒者的真相吧，告訴我。」  
  
「你先說說你的發現吧。」博士沒有第一時間回應，反問了古雷，古雷呵了聲。  
  
「所有的燃燒者都說他們能聽到來自內心的本能促使他們燃燒，我也是。」古雷總是和善的臉孔漸漸扭曲，眼神露出從沒有過的銳利。  
  
「那真的是來自內心的聲音嗎？那股聲音更像是一種……控制，控制人類燃燒。」  
  
「博士，我們的地殼內究竟有著什麼？」銳利的紅眼看向老人。  
  
博士摸了摸鬍子，沒有第一時間回答。  
  
「博士。」古雷低沉下來聲音。  
  
「罷了，再瞞著你遲早也會自己找出答案。」博士嘆氣。  
  
「你聽到的聲音的確不是來自內心，也不是地球上任何生物的聲音。」  
  
「那道聲音來自普羅米亞。」  
  
普羅米亞⋯⋯？古雷呆楞地聽著博士娓娓道來燃燒者的真相，平行宇宙……恆星生物……外星人就在地心……  
  
燃燒者只是與普羅米亞產生共鳴而已。  
  
一時之間古雷說不出任何話語，胃袋的酸液湧上，古雷捂起嘴。  
  
※ ※ ※  
  
就如博士所說，古雷擱置了他的論文。他會想一個新的研究方向，反正他是天才，不論什麼主題都沒有問題，想到這古雷在研究室裡自嘲地笑起來。  
  
看著博士的資料，地心的活動隨著越來越多燃燒者事件越來越活躍，如果他們什麼都不做，地球遲早會被普羅米亞毀滅。人類的未來該何去何從古雷不知道，但是他會找出來的，總要有人去做。  
  
『不尋求政府的幫助嗎？』古雷問，博士反問他，政府能幫什麼忙？  
  
古雷沉默，至少政府可以幫忙集結世界各地的科學家們，一起共度難關。  
  
博士說：『……這個秘密，聰明的科學家們都知道。』  
  
古雷啞然，隨即釋懷，真相總是掌握在少數人裡，他不執著公布真相，要是有一天他們真的拯救不了地球，至少人類們在最後一刻到來前都是幸福的，因為普雷米亞的侵略，人類不能再遭受任何無意義的暴動了。  
  
難受地縮在辦公椅上，自從知道真相後古雷更厭惡內心的燃燒慾望，糟糕的是出院後或許身體還在調適的關係，壓抑燃燒越來越困難了。  
  
薄汗布滿了全身，古雷隨手用袖口擦掉額頭上的汗珠，不能被左右感情，留給人類的時間有限。打開記事本，作為科學家的他能為人類做什麼，他必須好好整理一番。  
  
好幾天徹夜通霄。  
  
大病初癒加上作息不正常，又要壓抑普羅米亞的聲音，古雷身體的自我防衛發出警訊，再次昏倒在實驗室。  
  
「愚蠢的傢伙，這幾天回去休息吧，雖然你想要現在暴斃也不是不可以，但是人類的希望就這樣少了一個滿可惜的。」博士譴責地對著再次掛著點滴的古雷說教，古雷扯了扯嘴角，溫和的嗓音再次說了對不起。  
  
本來要在醫院休息一晚，古雷回絕了。  
  
他害怕人群，他怕自己在大庭廣眾下失控。  
  
獨自走在夜晚的街道上，身心疲倦的古雷痛苦地抓著左臂，再一會，再忍耐一會。  
  
口袋裝有博士給他的緊急藥劑，如果真的撐不下去可以施打一針，他問博士那是什麼。  
  
「嗎啡，多少能減緩你的痛苦，但是副作用你也知道。」博士說，既然不想燃燒釋放慾望，也只能走另一條路了。  
  
古雷沒有拒絕，不到萬不得已他不會使用，他的尊嚴不允許，之所以收下只是基於凡是都要留保險的概念。  
  
加油，古雷‧佛塞特，不能被普羅米亞打敗。用上自我鼓勵法的古雷似乎好了點，再接再厲想著未來，他會與博士一起拯救地球，拯救人類，目前有好幾個方案可以嘗試，冷凍地心、移民外星球……  
  
或許還有其他跟他一樣的燃燒者，理性、自律、聰明……  
  
有記憶力以來，燃燒者的存在對他而言既陌生又恐怖，就算政府再怎麼防範，突然覺醒的自燃現象一直到現在每次都會造成嚴重傷亡，更不用說一些更恐怖的燃燒者們，抱持玩樂的心態四處縱火。  
  
古雷懂事以來就鄙視他們。  
  
不要造成別人困擾，最基本的自律是應該的吧，只想要自己快樂，卻不把其他人的命放在眼裡，算什麼東西。  
  
喘著氣，他絕對不會跟他們一樣。  
  
**我們想要燃燒──**  
  
霎那間失去意識。  
  
暴起的火焰讓古雷腦袋空白，佇立在原地看著整棟起火的住宅。  
  
火災？燃燒者？  
  
劇烈的疼痛從左臂傳來，拉回古雷的意識，腦袋卻還是一片空白，發生什麼事情了？入耳的尖叫聲讓他的思緒更為混亂。  
  
是他嗎？是他做的嗎？  
  
眼中充斥著紅色，火蛇距離他好近，古雷卻覺得──  
  
**好舒服。**  
  
倒吸一口氣，耳鳴充斥，心臟像是停頓了一個世紀之久，重新開始跳動後古雷全身發起冷汗，恐懼惹得渾身顫抖，他做的，是他做的！  
  
不、一定有什麼誤會，至少裡面沒有死人對吧？這間房子沒有人住對吧？  
  
腳步不自覺走向火場，破壞房門，古雷得確認，這一定是一間空房。下一刻一團不明物體從火場衝進他的懷裡，他被撞得往後退好幾步，看著懷裡的生物，是一個孩子。  
  
孩子的哭聲再次讓古雷腦袋空白，他嘗試抱著孩子，是實體，不是幻覺。  
  
當他再次回神以後，周遭已經聚滿人群，有人拍照，有人議論紛紛，消防車在這時候抵達。古雷看著人群，人群也看著他，古雷感受到比博士的冷凍槍還要噬骨的涼意從脊隨竄上，他們都在看他，他們知道自己是燃燒者了？他們知道自己是兇手了？  
  
**他完了。**  
  
懷裡的哭聲喚回理智，他驚慌地低下頭看著陌生的孩子，對上孩童哭紅的眼睛，古雷的心像是被掐住一般疼痛。  
  
「先生，您還好嗎？啊！您的手！」  
  
古雷驚慌地看向前來問話的救護員，強迫自己鎮定，努力組織語言，張開口卻什麼都說不出來。  
  
「擔架！這邊出現傷員！」救護員大喊，擔憂地看著古雷以及古雷懷中的孩子。  
  
「我……」古雷的喉嚨從沒有這麼乾澀過，他的嗓音明顯變形。  
  
「請先不要動，對於你的斷臂必須優先處理。」救護員語畢靠近，古雷猛地迴避，對上救護員疑惑的眼神，古雷的腦袋開始高速運轉，情勢轉向糟糕之前，他虛弱地說：「斷面被火燒了，血止住了，先照顧孩子吧。」  
  
心跳劇烈地跳動，當救護員信任地點頭，眼神轉成敬意後，對方抱起古雷懷中還在啜泣的孩子聽從了建議。孩子的小手戀戀不捨地抓著古雷的衣袖，最後被救護員溫柔地鬆開。  
  
「好可憐啊……」  
  
「好像是那位年輕人救了那個孩子。」  
  
「沒了左手呢，太可憐了。」  
  
「可惡的燃燒者！」  
  
古雷毫無血色地聽著周遭的耳語，如墮冰窖。  
  
※ ※ ※  
  
古雷一直認為他的人生不會出太大差錯，就算變成燃燒者，他也可以控制慾望，他跟其他人不一樣，他能反抗。  
  
撕心肺裂的吼叫充斥滿是血的浴室，古雷抓著左臂不停冒血的斷面靠到牆上，血緩緩從白牆流下。  
  
**燃燒者的身體可以無限再生，這是所有人都知道的事情。**  
  
不可以，絕對不行，快停下。遏止左臂斷面再生的情況，抓出來的血滴到地上，他不在乎，痛覺漸漸麻痺神經。  
  
古雷盯著博士給他的藥劑，拿起後看了又看，恍惚間打開針頭。  
  
「啊！」阻止自己的行為，用力地把針筒往地上砸，咬緊牙齦，古雷不在乎咬破嘴唇，不在乎自己渾身血，不在乎任何疼痛，打開花灑，冰冷的水沖洗著他。  
  
看著血水流入排水孔，古雷默默地整理好浴室，包紮好左臂的傷口後，坐在灰暗的臥房裡。  
  
拿起筆記本，看著上面對於人類未來的各種構思，古雷的視線漸漸模糊。  
  
耳邊又響起火場人們的耳語，他捂住口，跑到浴室嘔吐。  
  
可惡的燃燒者、醜惡的突變人、惡劣的縱火犯、殺人犯──古雷看著鏡子裡的自己。  
  
失敗者。自律不過是笑話，他跟其他燃燒者一樣醜陋，他是該被肅清的存在，現在卻卑劣地逃避一切。  
  
巨大的矛盾充斥著古雷的內心，一直以來的信念潰堤，煎熬的他最後想著或許只有一條路可以終止一切。  
  
拿起小刀，古雷感到許久沒有過的安心，現在離開是贖罪也是懲罰，這是他應得的，他不感到害怕，因為他該死。  
  
手機的震動打斷他的思緒。  
  
古雷憔悴地滑開螢幕，看著福利院傳來的問候語。  
  
“……佛塞特先生，可以的話能來看看加洛嗎？沒有你在，他睡不好。”古雷盯著這段訊息，像是要把螢幕刺穿。  
  
刀從手中滑落，胃開始痛起來，他跪坐在黑暗之中久久不語。  
  
許久後，咽嗚與水滴滴落在地上的滴答聲在黑暗中迴盪。  
  
※ ※ ※  
  
「加洛，佛塞特先生說明天可以過來唷。」志工阿姨對著床上抱著娃娃的孩子說，孩子聽到後高興地整個臉都亮起來。  
  
「真的嗎！什麼時候？」年幼的加洛趕緊詢問，能見到古雷讓他興奮地跳來跳去。  
  
「加洛真的很喜歡那位年輕人呢。」福利院的其他大人說。  
  
「因為是救命恩人吧，不過那位年輕人也挺可憐，因此少了一條手。」  
  
「不知道加洛能不能順利被領養。」  
  
「他是好孩子，就像天使一樣，沒有人不喜歡他的。」  
  
加洛聽不到其他大人的話語，他期待地看著福利院的窗外，外面風光明媚，陽光透過窗戶撒在他身上，很溫暖很舒服。  
  
※ ※ ※  
  
當加洛衝到他的懷裡，古雷泛起微笑。  
  
古雷的手被輕輕地拉扯，他疑惑地低下頭。加洛微紅著臉，在注目下小聲地問能不能抱抱。  
  
「當然可以。」  
  
古雷抱起加洛，孩子特有的好聞味道以及溫暖充斥著他。  
  
※ ※ ※  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「測驗開始，十、九、八、七、六、五、四、三、二、一，零。」  
  
古雷看著玻璃牆內的燃燒者，無動於衷地聽著哀號。  
  
古雷的字典裡面沒有放棄，從來沒有，他是人類未來的希望，他還有很多事沒做。  
  
他列出所有該做的事，包含領養加洛，等一切塵埃落定，他就可以──

**Author's Note:**

> 還是復健文  
我深愛著古雷。  
不知道有沒有寫出古雷一直認為自己與眾不同但是到頭來他也只是凡人這點，他會失控，他會犯錯，他會害怕，他會逃避，他也會懊悔，會自責，會流淚。  
我...我跟古雷阿罵們是同一陣營的喔。


End file.
